


Let Us Play This Game

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is not okay with this, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Bad Decisions, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Abigail, Dominance, Dominant Abigail, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is Hannibal, Lace Panties, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Morning Cuddles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Panties, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Sugar Daddy Hannibal, Vaginal Fingering, Weirdness, Will figures something out, but it does not involve cannibalism, i'm disgusting, red sweater, this is not okay in any way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail has a giant, unwavering, completely inappropriate crush on Hannibal. Will has a giant, unwavering, completely crazy crush on Hannibal. Abigail is going to act on hers, all brash and such. Will is going to sit back on the sidelines until he finds out what is going on. Then he is going to go nuts, possibly fighting the young woman for what should be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Cast Spells While You Cast Aspersions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not pretending that this is anything, but exactly what it looks like...

There was no way to define what was going through her head when she looked at him, gazing up into his maroon eyes. Damn his eyes, his voice, too. She was struck, completely, left with very little ability to think for herself when she was around him. He was influential. He was filling a void she had not known was there.

He did save her life. He was the strong, powerful former surgeon who ensured that she would see another day after her father tried to end her in the kitchen. There was something incredibly lovely about that. 

Certainly, she couldn't be the only person who had seen him in this light. Will had to have had a small inkling at just how wonderful he was. She would have asked him, the man who was quickly becoming her pseudo dad, despite having shot her biological one, but she figured his reaction would not be a pleased one. He might tell her she needed more therapy. He would say she wasn't well, suggest further conversations about her rapidly growing obsession. 

Except, she wasn't obsessed. She was enamored with him, captivated by his every move. 

He was beautiful. 

*

 _Hm? Almost amber in the sunlight._ Abigail thought, admiring the man as he worked. 

He was a marvel, his hands actively performing tasks as if they were nothing when the average person would be overwhelmed. Even the most simple of meals was easily turned into a culinary masterpiece, supporting the fact that he had talented fingers. A concept that had her biting at her bottom lip. 

He was not supposed to check her out of the hospital, even if it was only intended to be temporary. He was not her psychiatrist, Dr. Bloom was. It was exciting, it made all of the skewed feelings inside of her of the forbidden that much stronger. 

His arms were just as nice as the hands that were attached. The shoulders, the torso. She couldn't watch him for too long, lest he be able to see just how infatuated she had become. 

"Abigail, is there something wrong?" He asked, voice in a tone that was laced with a mix of something she wanted to label sinister and seductive.

She shook her head. "No, no, not at all,"

"Good, but do know that you can tell me anything. I will lend an ear whenever you need one."

She sighed. This was useless. She wasn't going to be able to beat her attraction to him. She could play the shy, innocent girl with the cannibalistic, serial killing father or she could be the confident, young predator taking exactly what she wanted from who she wanted it from. 

She was going to take what she wanted from him.

When he turned towards the refrigerator for a moment she rose from her seat and quickly, silently came around the counter. He spun around, facing her, barely a breath between them. 

"Abigail," He had a way of saying her name, it woke up all of her senses.

"Doctor Lecter," She said back, stepping closer, bridging the gap between them. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, the doors of the refrigerator behind him rendering him unable to get away.

She smirked. She had him exactly where she wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling downwards until he was at the right level for her to catch him by the mouth. She was no fool, she knew just what to do to make a man give in.

The kiss was slow at first, forced. She worked at him until his lips became more pliable, moving so she could slip her tongue inside. 

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "That is inappropriate, do not ever do that again,"

"Why is it inappropriate? Give me a reason not to continue."

"Because Abigail, you..." He stopped, finding himself at a loss for words while the young woman in front of him palmed at his cock. "...you..."

"I have an idea, let's skip dinner," She purred, applying more pressure, needing to elicit some sort of reaction, preferably a moan. 

He took a deep breath. She could tell that he was trying to ignore her. He was doing everything in his power not to look her directly in the eyes, it made it easier to forget that her hand was working its way across his hardening bulge. 

"C'mon, Doctor Lecter, don't act like you don't want it," She whispered seductively, lips ghosting against the skin of his neck.

His chest was heaving. His head was spinning. His body had chosen to listen to biology rather than his mind. Resistance would only become more futile.

He growled. "Abigail, please,"

She tsked at him before grabbing his hand and leading him into the dining room. 

*

Abigail moved everything out of the way. The entire time she did Hannibal stood in silence, watching her carefully. She removed a few layers, hopping up onto the table once the only thing covering her lower half was her tiny black lace panties. 

His breath hitched involuntarily. He enjoyed the view of the pushy girl wearing barely anything on his table. Something about it was exciting. He was allowing her control, despite everything that was telling him to stop all of it from happening. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked him, sass running through her confidence.

He moved closer, still debating on what he was going to do. Once he was close enough he grabbed the waistband of her panties and yanked them down, allowing them to fall to the floor undignified. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her, roughly spreading her legs apart. "You are already wet,"

"I wonder why that might be?" She said, running her fingers through his hair, messing up his bangs so that they were against his forehead.

Without warning he ran his tongue along her slit. He jutted inside for a moment, truly tasting her, then he moved back up to focus on her clit. He slid two of his fingers deep inside of her, feeling every part of her. Whatever it was that currently resided over him as a driving force was becoming more hungry for her by the moment.

Abigail writhed on the table. Her core was fire and tingling, more so every time he thrust his fingers up into her wetness. He buried his head deep into her, sucking on her clit, flicking his tongue against it, the alternating pattern turning her into a mess. 

She broke out in a glistening sweat. She moaned continuously, throwing his first and last name in as he worked. 

Hannibal stopped right before she came. He stood up, looking at her with wild eyes as he began to unbutton his pants.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, panting.

He removed his big, thick cock from the confines of the fabric. The expression on his face spoke volumes of his true intentions.

 

 


	2. Poisonous And Black

Hannibal made quick work of removing his pants, eyes locked onto Abigail's as he did. He stroked his precum wet shaft, moving in closer, eyes still never leaving the young woman on his table. 

He grabbed her legs, sliding her to the edge of the table before spreading them further apart. She whimpered as the head of his hard, uncut cock pressed against her. He reached down, taking a hold of the base as he pressed inside of her slick hole. 

She gasped, feeling full with him. He thrusted into her, stretching her as he pivoted his hips, slowly at first, pace picking up as he found a rhythm that was comfortable for her. 

Her hands latched onto his hair, pulling and tugging as he moved inside of her. Small moans escaped from her lips. She was on cloud nine, feeling better than she could have ever imagined. 

As the thrusts became longer, taking him in all the way to the hilt of his cock she exchanged her moans for cries of pleasure. His strong hands slid up the tightly fitting camisole she was still wearing, underneath the cups of her bra as his fingers teased her perky nipples. The sensation made the fire in her core ignite, her back arching up into him as the only noise that occupied her ears became the sounds of his labored breaths. 

She sat upward, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. He continued to thrust into her. His lips found a home on her neck. He bit down, sucking her pale skin as he steadied himself. 

"Ah! Oh my...Oh! Oh my god!" She cried out, her entire body falling into Hannibal's. Her legs shook violently as the sensation ripped right through her.

Hannibal knew just how to prolong the girl's release, continuing to thrust into her at a very precise angle, making her call out his name again and again. 

Abigail's powerful orgasm placed Hannibal at a disadvantage. She squeezed her legs around his waist, keeping him connected with her as her body endured the aftershocks. He came not even a minute later, losing control as he pushed himself into her one last time.

As soon as Hannibal was physically capable of moving, he gathered his clothing from the ground and left the dining room. Abigail was still sitting on the table, euphoric from the experience. 

She hopped off the table and found her clothing which she pulled on quickly. There was a mess in between her legs, but she would have to worry about that later. 

There was someone at the door. 

Hannibal whipped past her, fully dressed and looking like there was no way any of what had just transpired had actually happened. 

But, it definitely happened and Abigail could smell it in the air. The scent of sweat and sex overpowered her.

She moved into the bathroom, needing a minute to straighten out her clothes, especially if they had company. 

*

When she returned to the dining room the table was completely set. There was also someone at sitting right beside where Hannibal had fucked her not even twenty minutes prior. It certainly didn't look that way, however. 

Alana probably had no idea. 

"Abigail, so nice of you to join us," Hannibal said smiling, pulling a chair out for her. The gentlemanly gesture had her escaping from reality to some place where it was only the two of them, as it had been before.

Alana looked at both of them, never putting more focus on one over the other. She seemed curious and angry, making Abigail wonder what had gone on while she was in the bathroom.

"Hannibal, what did you give her? Why is she acting like this?" Alana asked.

Abigail wanted more than anything to give her the real answer, rather than sit silently in her tired state. 

"A mild sedative, she was having trouble dealing with the conversation we had about her father,"

"This would have never happened if you hadn't checked her out without my permission. She is my patient, not yours."

"I apologize, Alana, but I felt that she would benefit from time away from that place,"

Alana directed her gaze at Abigail, who had been too busy wondering just how ruined her undergarments were going to be when she could finally take them off. "Abigail, what do you see?"

"Family," She spit out, feeling as though she had rehearsed the line one billion times before. She was beginning to wish that Hannibal had actually given her the drugs, she would have been more convincing that way. 

*

Will woke up drenched in sweat. 

It wasn't the typical nightmarish images that had him in this state. This time, it had been something entirely too erotic. 

It had not been a surprise to discover that he had a wet dream. He felt ridiculous. He hadn't actually had one since he was a young teenager. 

To make matters worse, there were still a few flashes in his mind from what had caused it. 

This really was no way to be thinking about your psychiatrist. There was probably a word for it. There was also probably a referral waiting for him if he even dared to mention it. He was pretty sure this was the kind of thing he could not even talk about with Alana. 

Still, the thought of the gorgeous Lithuanian forcefully telling him to get on his knees. The thought of that same gorgeous Lithuanian eating him out.

He took a deep breath. There was no use trying to clear his head when it definitely was not going to happen. He was going to spend the entire day with ideas about Hannibal violating him. Hopefully, no one else would notice that he was distracted.

Especially Beverly. Or Jack. Or anyone, really.

He sighed, getting out of bed. He definitely needed to take a shower. And, he probably needed to find a way to cancel his appointment with the psychiatrist of his deepest desires. 

He was done for, and it wasn't even midnight.

*

Hannibal insisted that Alana leave Abigail in his care, at least for the night. He spun a web of lies to her on a concept of therapy that had not in any way been discussed with Abigail prior to that point. 

She was not done with him, anyways. 

As soon as Alana was gone Abigail was back on the prowl, attacking him in the only way she knew how. She got down on her knees in front of him, trapping him against a wall this time. She palmed at his cock, quickly waking up his erection. She removed his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants directly after. 

His full, hard shaft sprung forward as soon as she pulled down his tightly fitting boxerbriefs. It was definitely more intimidating up close. 

She grabbed the base, twisting her inexperienced hand around him as she stroked. He placed a hand on the nearest surface, needing to hold himself up at the sudden fear of collapsing. 

He latched his other hand onto the back of her head, forcing her to take him in her mouth, enjoying the sounds she made as she gagged on the combination of his length and girth. She didn't need to know what he was actually thinking about, just that she was making him moan, especially when her tongue was involved. 


	3. It Could Sing of Blood

Hannibal woke up with a very naked Abigail in his bed. She was pressed tightly against him, arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel every inch of her soft skin, heightened sensitivity to her every touch. 

He feared movement, not wanting to wake her up. She was serene in her slumber, and beautiful, and despite how awful it was that he had succumbed to her he would not have changed a single thing. 

She was miraculous, talent beyond her years. She was just the thing that he needed to keep himself from doing something horribly stupid. It was not often that he was on the verge of losing his grip, but lately he had been tiptoeing on the side of a cliff, his control and composure slipping just a little with every passing day. 

If it had not been for the heart stopping blue eyed empath, none of this would have happened. 

Maybe, in part, that would have been for the better. He certainly would not have been lying in his bed with a barely legal young woman capable of making him do terrible things had it not been for the man. He would have never even met this girl, or saved her life. In fact, the girl might have been dead.

He could not help, but find amusement in all of it. A small smile crept over his lips as he brushed a strand of dark hair out of the girl's face, tucking it behind her ear. 

Had he been a man of normal tastes, with friends and colleagues of whom he could share these things with, he would have been rather proud of himself for being the kind of man who could make the innocent girl quake with desire, screaming out his name.

But, he wasn't. 

*

Will continued to suffer flashes of his dreams throughout the day. He was on the verge of spilling into a puddle of disaster. Never before could he have been accused of having a one track mind, but today, sure enough, he was trapped in a continuous loop of debauched imagery.

More than once he wondered if he was going to have to excuse himself, unable to keep from becoming completely aroused.

Time definitely was not moving by fast enough. And, to make matters worse, he still had his appointment with the man who penetrated his thoughts so deeply that he had shivers running up and down his spine. 

He never did call to cancel.

Alana walked into his office, concerned about the way he had been acting, wanting to see for herself if it was time to intervene. The last thing she wanted was for the FBI to break him any more than he already was.

"Will?" She called. 

He shook his head, very literally trying to remove the dream from his head before he made even the slightest bit of eye contact with her. "Hello, Alana,"

"Are you alright? You seem a little flustered. More than usual, I mean." 

He squinted. "I'm fine, or as fine as I'll ever be, considering,"

She raised an eyebrow. "Considering what?"

"I had a really rough night, I had dreams that had me tossing and turning in my sleep,"

"Were they nightmares? Was it about what happened with Garrett Jacob Hobbs?"

Will laughed. "Oh no, Garrett Jacob Hobbs was the furthest thing from my mind possible," He nervously ran his fingers through his dark hair, taking just a moment to mentally note exactly what time it was and how much longer he had before he made a complete fool of himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No. Yes. No. Not with you...not with Doctor Lecter, either. Probably never going to ever mention it to anyone, actually."

"Are you sure? It seems to have really gotten you out of sorts. It isn't healthy to keep that sort of stuff to yourself."

Will groaned. "Yes, yep, it would be better if I kept it to myself,"

Beverly walked in to fetch Will to go to a crime scene. The perfect excuse to not have the discussion that Alana was pushing for. He almost mouthed a 'thank you' to the agent, but figured that she wouldn't understand as it was. 

Alana would trap him later, anyways, if she really wanted to. 

*

"So, what the hell was that about, Graham? I've literally never seen you so twitchy before, and that is saying something, believe me." Beverly asked him, hearty chuckle following her words. 

She wasn't wrong. He was twitchy.

"Um..." He stopped, he didn't really think telling her was the best idea, either. Certainly, she was a better option than Alana, but it was awkward no matter what.

"I'm not above beating it out of you,"

Will swallowed hard before turning his head towards her. "If I tell you, you can't utter a breath of it to anyone, literally anyone, not Jack, not Jimmy, not Brian, and definitely not Alana. I am not kidding. I am being completely serious. That is how embarrassing this is."

Beverly's interest spiked. She grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him off into a corner, far away from nosy ears. "Spill it, now,"

"Alright," He took a deep breath. "Alright."

"I am not hearing anything of use here, mind finding some ground with this and actually telling me something?"

"Well, okay, you know Doctor Lecter, how he is my psychiatrist?"

"Yeah?"

"I have..."

Beverly cut him off, wide eyes glued onto his, instantly making his neck hot as his nerves felt like they were collapsing. "Are you sleeping with him?! Is that why it is a big secret!?"

He shook his head. "No, no, I am not sleeping with him..."

"...But you want to be, is that it?"

He nodded in response.

Beverly's facial expression immediately changed. "DO IT!"

"W-wh-what?"

"Do it! I mean, I had no idea that you were into guys, so this is kind of a shock, rusty gaydar and all, but um, he's fine and he has money and...do it."

Will could not believe what he was hearing. "I...am not sure that I am allowed to, think it might interfere with my therapy,"

"Who the hell cares, Graham? He is hot and you need to get some." 

With Beverly's words he realized that he had never been more pleased to have an unorthodox psychiatrist. He knew, in all honesty, that Hannibal wouldn't care about the impact it had on his therapy. 

Now, all he needed to do was find out if the feelings were mutual. 

He hoped to god that they were.

*

There was something empowering about the way that people were looking at Hannibal while he had Abigail at his side. He made arrangements to return her even later than previously agreed upon, wanting to take her to get proper lingerie with the prospect that she would wear it during their next encounter.  

As they walked into the store, he tried to think as Will would have, trying to imagine what everyone was thinking. Of course, he lost his ability to follow along with the other patron's upon seeing what Abigail had taken a liking to.

He cursed the place for having dressing rooms in the same breath that he thanked them. 

She looked delectable, standing there in her t-shirt wearing the garter belt and a tiny skirt of scarlet and black, a plaid pattern it seemed, lace everywhere. He could smell her, too. Delicious little thing that she was, wet. He was unsure if it was the thought of showing off, or just that he was so close to her that excited her, but knowing that it was something excited him in return.

The man he was three days ago would have gladly killed him, taking some organ for future consumption. There was a pang of that thought, mixed with guilt, and a hope that maybe that was a possibility. He was a man possessed. 

"Do you like what you see, daddy?" She asked, emphasis on the last word.

He had not been expecting that to come out of her mouth, let alone for him to find it all the more enticing. He made the assumption that he enjoyed hearing it because other people could hear it, as well.

"Indeed," He said, stepping close enough to take her into his arms.

"What are you going to do about it, daddy?" She continued to tease. 

He grabbed her by the hips, eliciting a shriek of delight as he discovered her secret. There was nothing underneath the skirt, except for the garter. 

He quickly pushed her forward, right into the dressing room, shutting and locking the door behind them. As soon as they were inside he flipped up the skirt, thrusting his fingers inside. 

She made quick work of his pants, releasing his hard cock from them while he continued to pleasure her, massaging against her clit with his thumb every time he moved upwards. 

He clasped a hand over her mouth, replacing his fingers with his cock, thrusting hard into her. 

A clerk knocked on the door, trying to inquire if everything was alright. He responded curtly before turning all of his attention back to Abigail. 

He held onto her tightly, backing up into the bench in the corner of the small cubicle style dressing room. She pushed him the rest of the way down, taking every advantage given to her. She would ride him until he couldn't possibly think of anything or anyone else.

Or so she thought.

She came all over his throbbing shaft, arching and bucking into his every movement until the last waves of her orgasm left her feeling fluid like and weak. She began to kiss his neck, holding him tight against her, never separating, squeezing her thighs around him in hopes of a better ending. 

His release was not even a minute after. She had to become the one holding a hand over his mouth. 

The reactions from the clerks and the patrons was varied as they exited. Wonder, mostly. Hannibal just smiled, feeling accomplished.

Abigail was easily becoming a next best thing in the scenario. He could almost deal with it.

*

Will arrived at Hannibal's office right on time. He paced in the patient's entrance, tugging at the collar of his shirt and constantly trying to wipe sweat from his forehead. His dreams were now the least of his problems, he had to deal with the fact that he definitely had some sort of full on feelings for the psychiatrist, too.

"Hello, Will, please, come in," The accented voice said.

Will had his back to him, but not for long. He quickly turned and walked into the main part of the massive office that he had been in many times before. He didn't sit down, though, he only continued to pace, walking in front of the lounge positioned towards one end of the room. 

"Will, is there something that you need to talk about?"

Will licked his lips, swallowing hard the last bit of shy recluse left inside of him. This was no time for that. Confidence and strong eye contact were the only options. He wanted so much for those images to be reality, not just the painful thought in the back of his mind that made him desire the forbidden.

If it was his, it was no longer forbidden. He had worked up the ability to tell someone, but not Alana, never Alana. Now, he simply had to make his move.

"Hannibal," He began, stopping to stand only a foot away from the doctor.

"Yes, Will, what is it?"

"Hannibal, forgive me if I am being too forward or rude, but..." He bridged the gap between them, leaving merely an inch, forcing them to feel each other's breaths. "...but..."

"Go on,"

Will abandoned his former, mostly straight self who wasn't social or capable of being so assertive for the complete opposite. "But, I want you to fuck me," 


	4. It Is Called Desperation

_But, I want you to fuck me_

Hannibal inhaled sharply. Those words echoed in his head on repeat, almost capable of knocking him off of his high horse. His composure that had been barely hanging on by a thread because of Abigail was snapping rather quickly. 

Will smelled incredible. His newfound confidence was radiating on top of his obvious arousal. Hannibal had to use all of his restraint to not move, instead licking his lips. 

"Did you hear me?" Will asked.

Hannibal snapped out of his focused daze. "Indeed,"

Will grabbed Hannibal by the collar, pulling him close enough to press their foreheads together. "Then why haven't you done anything about it?"

Hannibal moved his hands lower, gripping tightly onto Will's hips, pulling him flush against him. "Where, Will?"

Will gasped at the feeling of Hannibal's cock thickening in his well fitting trousers. "The desk,"

Hannibal took Will over to the desk, holding him by the wrists. There was no struggle, no need for any force, but Hannibal threw him down onto the desk anyway. He moved behind him, pressing Will's face hard against the wood surface while his other hand yanked his pants down. He came in with purpose, Hannibal realized, because he was not wearing a belt. 

Hannibal slid down the length of the younger man's body, settling onto his knees. He pushed the thoughts of what he had been spending spare time doing in exchange for full focus on the perfectly round ass in front of him. He spread Will's legs apart, moving in closer, and then finally tasted what he had coveted from the moment they met. 

Will jerked at the new contact. No one had ever teased him there, especially not with their tongue, and Hannibal had an experienced one. He moaned as Hannibal's mouth continued to find exciting new forms of torture, finding himself trying to move back further, wanting even more.

Hannibal placed a hand on Will's back, a worthless attempt at keeping him steady, while he pushed his tongue even further inside. Will arched, biting his lip to avoid letting out the cries as pleasure ripped through him. 

Hannibal smirked as the man shuddered, twisting his hips slightly. 

Will tapped his hand against the desk, the best he could do without begging for mercy.

"Did you want me to stop?" Hannibal asked, hardly creating any space between his lips and Will's sensitive skin.

Will turned his head back, trying to make eye contact with the man. "No, oh god, your tongue..." The words left his lips as if on command. He didn't even have the time to think about it. "Hannibal!"

Hannibal brushed a finger against Will's tight, pink hole. He slowly applied pressure until he was able to push inside. 

That was not nearly enough for Will. He moved his hips back, forever wanting something more to calm the fire in his belly. "Please,"

Hannibal pressed a kiss against the base of Will's spine before rising to his feet. He ceased all contact with the man on his desk, stepping back to admire the quivering mess in front of him. Somehow he had been lucky enough to be such an impact on the empath that this was happening. 

He smiled wickedly. The first choice was always the best choice. 

He took a moment to rid himself of his clothes. 

Will took a few deep breaths. For a split second he wondered what Alana would say, how his father might react, if Jack would kill him. All of it came rushing into him, making him shake. The intensity of the situation was sinking in, leaving him feeling wracked and more broken than before. He wanted it all the more. He wanted Hannibal and no one else.

"Hannibal, please," He groaned. "Hannibal, fuck me,"

Hannibal stroked his cock, slicking the precome back over his shaft. Will was practically whimpering before him. It was going to make it that much sweeter. 

He moved closer. He threaded one hand through Will's dense curls, pulling him upwards. He spit in his other hand, rubbing it over his cock. He pressed the head into Will, slowly moving into the younger man, loving the feeling of the velvet heat enveloping his throbbing erection. 

Will cried out and gasped, rolling his hips back onto Hannibal, further trying to impale himself. The burning sensation, the fullness brought on by the intrusion was strange, but not unpleasant. He arched back as Hannibal's cock hit his prostate. The sensory overload was going to destroy him before he even had a chance to enjoy it. 

"Relax," Hannibal growled, pulling out and snapping his hips right back, slamming completely into the warmth again. 

Will shouted, feeling his knees weaken. "Yes,"

Hannibal pivoted his hips into Will. He picked up the pace, moving harder and faster until the other man was screaming. He released his grasp on Will's hair, exchanging that for a tight grip on the slender waist as he pulled him back onto him. 

Hannibal lifted Will off of the ground. They never lost their connection as he backed them up into his chair. He moved Will's feet onto either side of his legs. "Bounce,"

"What?" Will mumbled.

"I did not stutter, Will," Hannibal said, jerking his hips up into the empath, making him moan.

Will turned his head back to look at Hannibal's face. He began to move up and down on his cock, rolling his hips as he went down. Hannibal tossed his head back, taking the pleasure in strides, knowing he was close. 

Will reached for his own bobbing erection, wanting, needing attention to relieve the tension. Hannibal quickly grabbed his hand away. "Don't even think about it,"

"But...Ha...Hannibal! Fuck!" Will shouted. 

"You will come when I tell you, you will not touch yourself at all," Hannibal sighed, bucking upwards, hitting Will's prostate, hard. 

"Hannibal! Please! I want to come! Make me come!" Will was a shouting mess, no longer moving up and down, but rocking his hips violently. 

Hannibal remained silent, continuing to thrust into Will. 

"Hann...please...Hanni...fuck..."

"Come for me, Will, come now," Hannibal said, voice surprisingly steady as he hit against Will again. 

Will arched his back. He reached for his cock again, wanting to stroke himself to completion. Hannibal thrust into him a final time, causing him to lose control. He barely touched himself before white ribbons of cum drenched his hand, dripping down onto Hannibal. His body spasmed, riding through the orgasm that left him limp and unable to move. 

Hannibal pushed Will off of him, directing him down onto the floor. Will took Hannibal's cock into his hands, wanting to bring him over the edge. He flicked his tongue against the tip, continuing to jerk him off until an almost obscene amount of release coated his face and his tongue. He swallowed what he could, trying to breathe through it. It was everything that he wanted. 

He moved back, licking his lips, smiling, feeling accomplished. 

Hannibal held out his hand. Will accepted it, allowing him to bring him back onto his lap in a warm embrace. 

"Hannibal, that was amazing," Will sighed. "You are amazing,"

Hannibal gave Will a peck on the cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "As are you,"

*

They made love four more times before they left the office. Twice more in the house. Once in the shower. 

Will's phone died. He didn't realize. He was too wrapped up in what Hannibal was capable to do to him and the positions that he was capable of doing them to him in. He was smitten with his cock and smitten with the man. 

Which is why he did not know that Jack was looking for him, needing him at a crime scene. It was also why he did not know that Abigail wanted to talk to him. 

Alana even left a message. 

Hannibal collapsed down onto the pillow beside Will. He turned his head, looking into those crystal blue eyes that haunted his very soul to the core. He had loved that he got what he wanted. 

He grabbed one of Will's hands, bringing the back of it up to his lips and pressing a kiss against him. "I always want it to be like this, Will, just the two of us,"

"And Abigail?" Will said sleepily. 

Hannibal's heavy lidded eyes shot open. He swallowed hard. "Yes, Abigail, of course,"

"I..." Will began, snuggling in closer to his ridiculously attractive psychiatrist. "I've possibly been harboring feelings for you since you saved Abigail in Minnesota,"

"Is that so?" Hannibal said with a smug smile on his face, loving the feeling of Will's stubble as the younger man buried his head against his skin.

"Yes, I didn't know how to tell you, or how to deal with them, I assumed they would go away on their own, but when they didn't..."

"You wanted to act on them?"

"No, that was when the dreams started, dreams of all of these things we have been doing,"

Hannibal chuckled. "My dear boy, if you had told me of this earlier, we would have been doing all of that long before now,"

Will smiled, drifting to sleep before he could form another response. 

 


End file.
